Juramento
by Sabischan
Summary: Uma promessa, um Juramento. Duas almas torturadas durante a vida procuram desesperadamente por alguém que faça esses sentimentos ruins desaparecerem. Uma amor puro e inocente, porem com um sabor doce-amargo. Provações difíceis irão ocorrer. A amizade e o amor devem superar os obstáculos e seguir em frente, mas será que o juramento irá prevalecer?
1. Trailer

**_Um encontro..._**

–Você parece sozinho.

– Como sabe?

– Pelo o seu olhar, ele é igual ao meu.

**_Uma amizade..._**

– Nós vamos ser amigos para sempre.

– E não importa o que aconteça.

– Sempre e para sempre.

– É uma promessa.

**_Um amor..._**

– Eu não sei que sentimento é esse.

–Ele dói?

– Sim, mas não é uma dor ruim.

– E quando você sente?

–Sempre que estou perto de você.

– Eu sinto muito.

– Não sinta a dor é estranhamente agradável, mas talvez eu deva pedir desculpas.

– Por quê? O que você fez?

– Porque toda vez que me aproximo muito, sinto uma enorme vontade de beijar você.

**_Uma dor..._**

– Você machuca todos que se aproximam, você destroi os sentimentos das pessoas.

– Eu sei que eu machuco todo mundo, sei que afasto todos, e também sei que estou machucando você agora, sei também que deveria agradecer você por não me abandonar, me desculpe.

– Ainda dói.

– Não se preocupe, vou ficar ao seu lado até a dor passar.

– Mas e depois?

–Sempre e para sempre.

–Uma promessa

–Não um juramento.

O amor Inocente e Puro

O amor de duas pessoas que são Diferentes e únicas

Que superaram a dor a traição e a solidão.

E que também iria enfrentar muitos obstáculos e desafios.

Um amor com um sabor doce-amargo que traria felicidade e tristeza.

Porque o amor pode ser o maior dos desafios, mas também é a maior das recompensas.


	2. Quem sabe

Sempre chove nesta época do ano, o inverno aqui em thustman é bom, melhor que todas as outras estações do ano, pois quando chove poucas pessoas vão à escola, poucas pessoas andam pelo centro ou ficam nas ruas devido ao frio intenso e ao vento forte.

_Chuva. Minha salvadora. Ela me salva das pessoas. Eu não gosto das pessoas. Não gosto de nenhuma delas._

Nem mesmo das freiras do orfanato que insistem em sorrir para mim de modo forçado, e fingem em ser gentis e me oferecem um lugar para dormir e morar, eu ainda não sei por que fazem isso. Talvez seja a obrigação dos membros da igreja ou faz parte dos votos que fizeram no passado, mas não tenho interesse em pena ou nada do gênero, aprendi a me cuidar, aprendi a ser invisível, aprendi a existir assim, somente com a minha companhia, somente com os ecos dos meus pensamentos.

_Para sobreviver, não preciso de ninguém, de ninguém, de ninguém..._

As pessoas não são confiáveis, cada sorriso, cada gesto de bondade deve ser estudado, nada vem de graça, os humanos não são assim, eles só fazem as coisas quando a um benefício próprio. Não existe altruísmo, por isso tenho que cuidar para não me deixar enganar, para não me iludir. Os humanos nojentos e monstruosos deveriam queimar em fogo ardente e vermelho.

– Talvez eu deva queimar, não é? Afinal de contas eu sou o monstro. Sim um monstro sozinho e sem esperança.

_Quem sou eu?_

– Você é o Gaara.

_Quem é você?_

–Eu sou o Gaara, e você só tem a mim.

Novamente eu conversando em monólogos, e ainda não sei como respondo as minhas próprias perguntas. Hilário. Que droga de vida. Melancólica.

Deve ser por isso que a chuva me agrada, é sempre passageira, melancólica, sem esperança, pois sabe que no fim vai deixar de existir, uma triste existência, uma lamentável vida.

– No que você está pensando seu idiota. Sua vida é exatamente igual. É sem graça.

_Sim sem graça, mas temos que continuar vivendo. _

–Desistir da própria existência é para os fracos, e eu não fraco. Disto eu tenho certeza.

_Esperança._

_–_ Sim, quem sabe algo venha e me salve.

A esperança é um sentimento enganoso, e não posso me segurar apenas nisso. Por isso continuo existindo, continuo lutando, para achar um significado para estar aqui.

Quem sabe hoje possa ser um dia melhor.

Quem sabe algo aconteça e todo esse tempo sozinho despareça.

Quem sabe alguém venha por mim.

Quem sabe, tavez, até eu posso ter alguém muito especial.

Um motivo.

Uma rasão.

Qualquer coisa.

Eu imploro.

_ Não quero mais ficar sozinho._


End file.
